


Yandere Greek gods one shots

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Rape, Yandere, Yandere x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: the greek gods have had any ladies they wanted but what when they find one that doesn't





	1. Chapter 1

My rules aren't that hard. 

You can request a pacific description of a story of the god you want yandered or just say the god you want yandered and I can make a story.

1\. I don't write male x male stuff. It's not that I hate gay stuff or something it's just I'm terrible at writing boy x boy and girl x girl. My friends say I'm good at writing other things but writing gay stuff isn't my talent. So sorry if you are gay and wanted a yandere gay, congrats if your gay and you have accepted it. Remember you can change the world no matter the sexuality.

2\. I will write as much as I can *I have no life*

3\. I will sometimes be late but I promise the latest your request will take is 2 weeks

4\. If there are to many I will comment to you if I'm to busy

So please if you have an idea please write a request because there is a big chance I wont be full. I'm actually writing a Apollo x reader


	2. Yandere Apollo x reader

I don’t own anything  
There once was a village. It was a small village. It was known to worship the god Apollo. The thing most talked about thing in this village was maiden (Y/n).   
(Y/n) had a gorgeous that was whispered to be more beautiful than the goddess Aphrodite but of course not said out loud. She was quite a rare thing.   
She had beautiful (skin color), Her hair was a beautiful shade of (h/c), Her eyes were a beautiful shade of (e/c) and the most beautiful thing about her was her gorgeous voice.  
Only a few people have heard her but they say she had the voice that would make Apollo jealous.  
She loved to read and walk around town. The men would lust over her as she passed them. The ladies would gossip. She had no mother but a wonderful father who was a local apple seller in the town.  
Once after a sacrificing to Apollo, the village went home to eat. The sun was setting and the maiden (Y/n) was outside and was plucking some flowers.   
As she was picking some beautiful red flowers she saw a little bee. The bee landed on the flower next to her that she had not picked  
“Oh hello little bee” (Y/n) said, the bee then flew away   
“Oh well farewell, “ She said, she then started picking flowers again. She began to sing her own little song. Oh if she could travel back to that moment she would never have sung.  
As she was singing the god of music himself had been passing by. When he heard the maiden he immediately stopped right in his tracks.  
“Oh, who’s goddess-like voice is that?,” Apollo said, he moved some of the green grass walls to see the gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She was so beautiful mortal he had ever seen, he would even debate that Aphrodite couldn’t compare to her beauty.   
He forced the wall to move for him. He stepped through causing the maiden to notice him. She jumped back in shock. She turned to run but was stopped by Apollo grabbing her wrist  
“Wait for pure maiden please let me see your beauty,” Apollo said, She relaxed a bit  
“Who are you,” Apollo asked  
“I’m (Y/n) and who are you,” She said, Apollo ignored the question.   
“You are truly beautiful, “He said, the girl stepped back  
“Thank you but you are too kind,” She said with a blush, Apollo tries to take a few steps to her but (Y/n) kept taking more steps back  
“Oh, my most fair maiden I am known as not kind. What I say is true, your beauty would make Aphrodite jealous-”  
“How dare you say that. You could anger the Gods” (Y/n) said, She turns and runs out of the garden to her papa who was at home resting.  
It has been a year since then and Apollo has been obsessed with her since then. Artemis, his twin, has noticed and had been wary of him for a while now. Once she realized what he was obsessed with she had carefully watched the maiden since she made a vow to protect innocent young girls like her.  
(Y/n) had felt like she was being watched 24/7. She felt almost like someone was breathing behind her neck while she slept. She found flowers at her door every morning. The flowers were so unique she had no idea how the messenger got it.   
While she was working she noticed that all the men her age who would come every day and ask for her hand in marriage every morning since she was 14 were disappearing. They just vanished.  
Your village had lost their joy in music, they had a theory that Apollo was mad at them but they didn’t know what. A villager had traveled to an Oracle and she told him that Apollo was mad at the village and the only way to appease him was to sacrifice the most beautiful maiden in the village by tieing her up and send her in the woods.  
The villagers didn’t even need to think of who was the most beautiful girl was. They rampaged to her house in the night. When she woke up she heard her father screaming for them to stop and go home but they pushed him out of the way and went into her room and grabbed her.   
They tied her up and pushed her into the woods blindfolded.  
She was walking for hours. She could hear something moving around her. It was a humans footprints. She felt someone move some of her hair and put it behind her ear.  
“You are just so beautiful” She felt someone grab her waist and put her on his shoulders and start walking. She screamed and kicked but he was too strong.  
After some time she fell asleep. When she woke up she saw she was in a tower like Rapunzel but she didn’t have long hair. She jumped and ran to the window and looked down to see she was 10 ft high. She looked up to see someone wrote ‘Property of Apollo, Zeus stay away’. She shivered and stepped back. After an hour she was walking around thinking of how to escape she hit something as she was walking.  
“Do you like it” She looked up to see the man she saw in the garden  
“Please please just let me leave” (Y/n) begged  
“Why this tower will keep you safe,” Apollo said  
“From what?” She asked  
“Too many are after me and the things I love. I have been in love with you since I saw you. This tower will protect you and our child” Apollo stepped forward scaring (Y/n).  
“I don’t want to be with you” (Y/n) said, Apollo looked sadly at the floor   
“But you will. Soon” Apollo said  
“Please, I’m just a child. I’m only 16” She begged, Apollo began to take his clothes off. (Y/n) turned and ran to the window with only a little hope that maybe the tower somehow shrunk but it was still 10 feet tall.   
She felt someone hug her from behind. He moved some of her hair  
“Who are you” (Y/n) asked  
“...I’m Apollo” (Y/n) ran but Apollo held her wrist tight.   
“ Why me, why me, I’m just a mortal,” She said, Apollo bit his lip a little  
“Because I love you. Don’t worry about age for when you are 21 I will have you become immortal so we can be together forever” Apollo turned (Y/n) around and kissed her deeply. She tried to push him but it was impossible.

7 month later  
(Y/n) was sitting on her bed rubbing her big baby belly with a depressed look on her face. She heard the window open. She didn’t even look, she knew who entered  
“You are the gorgeous woman I will ever see,” Apollo said, (Y/n) winced as she felt her baby kick inside her. It was just like its father. It caused her pain.  
“I want to go home” Apollo sighed  
“Stop it, you are home,” Apollo said, he kissed her roughly while gently rubbing her belly with joy in his eyes  
2 months later  
“I HATE YOU SO MUCH, GET IT OUT GET IT OUT” (Y/n) screamed, she had never felt so much pain. She felt like it was kicking inside her walls while trying to escape.  
“You should be happy I chose a mortal like you. Well soon not to be” Apollo said, (Y/n) screamed and felt the baby crown.  
“One more push” Apollo said, (Y/n) was crying in pain as she screamed. She then heard the baby cry, she felt the need to help it.  
“It’s a boy” She then felt something else pushing inside her.  
“ WHAT IS GOING ON” She screamed, Apollo then looked again  
“ Another, Another is coming,” Apollo said with excitement  
“NO PLEASE NO MORE” (Y/n) screamed but Apollo was too happy to care. Apollo could see the other crown  
“One more my beauty then we can be happy, together,” Apollo said, (Y/n) tried not to push but her body was forcing her. She heard a baby cry and felt a huge relief.   
“A girl huh ok I’m happy with that. It least I have one son” Apollo said, he gently put the girl on the bed beside him. He carried their son, (Y/n) wanted to hold them so bad even when they caused all that pain.  
“ I want my daughter” (Y/n) said, Apollo had a huge smile on his face  
“You're finally accepting this as your home!” Apollo said, (Y/n) then glared at him  
“This is not my home. One day I and my son and daughter will leave this tower and I will never see you again” (Y/n) said, Apollo looked angrily at her  
“If you do leave my father Zeus will get you and he wants to sleep with you as much as I do,” Apollo said, he gave his daughter to her. She felt natural, why did she want to destroy its life. She felt connected somehow  
“Hope, her name is hope” (Y/n) said, Apollo smiled  
“Our son will be named Samus” (Y/n) cringed  
“No, my son will be named Ezra” (Y/n) said, he just nodded his head  
“You did give birth to them so you should get to name them,” Apollo said, he was holding his son


	3. Yandere Hades x reader

I don’t own anything   
Hades was devastated Persephone his love had died long ago and he had been grieving ever since. She was always complaining sure but he loved her.   
He got revenge but it didn’t seem to help much. He had been even more depressed after. He sighed whenever he saw a flower just thinking of her.  
Hades decides to go for a walk in the mortal world in disguise(No joke when I thought of making this in the modern times I thought he should be Bill Clinton LOL. Ps he isn’t, just imagine this) . He walked and walked until he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen just picking flowers innocently.  
She was a pure looking maiden who was beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful shade of (H/c), she had beautiful (e/c) eyes, and she had beautiful (s/c) skin.   
She was gently humming to a song when she thought she heard someone. She shrugged and went back to the flowers that would help feed her family. As she left, later on, she felt someone was watching her.  
As months went on her poor family has been getting very sick. They had no money to help them get a doctor so they were faced to suffer. (Y/n) was miserable, she just sat while her mother and father and little brother were laying on old blankets a few good people have given them.  
(Y/n) was actually currently sitting on the ground while her family slept next to her. She could hear people gathering around and walking with something. She turned her head to see her town gathering around a horse and the young new Caesar who was riding the horse.  
“My fellow servants, I am in need of a Queen. I am searching for the most beautiful lady today and I will not take no for an answer.” He exclaimed, He got off his horse and slowly looked around.  
He began to look at all the maidens he could find. All the women were smiling and looking flirty at him to get his attention. He only has looked at a few and looked them up and down just to shake his head no and walk away. After an hour of everyone being silent and watching him the Caesar stopped when he was in front of (Y/n), he slowly turned his head to her and looked at her up and down. He bent down to her height and lifted her chin.  
“Who are you?” He asked She took a breath  
“I’m (Y/n).” He smiled  
“You are very beautiful. Why are you wearing such disgusting clothe?” He asked, she blushed and looked down  
“I am poor, King Caesar.” She stated, he smirked  
“Not anymore.” He said, Her right eyebrow went up  
“What do you mean?”  
“You are too beautiful to be poor.” He responded  
“You are to be my Queen.” He said she was silent only for a moment  
“Only if my family can get medicine and a home.” She said He thought for a moment  
“ Alright.” He gently took her arm and as they walked (Y/n) could see the maidens crying and nodding their head in disappointment and some girls were in awe.  
“We should have known the beauty peasant would be picked.” one girl pouted, (Y/n) was put on the horse he was first on and rode to the palace.   
Him and (y/n) were wed as soon as they got to the palace. Everyone loved the Queen and said she was the kindest Queen they have had but the only problem was that since she became Queen their people started to suffer even when they did nothing wrong.  
People began to die slowly from nothing almost. Caesar, who you later found out was actually named Benjamin, was going all he could. He wasn’t actually a bad guy, he did all he could but it never worked.   
Everyone began to have theories of what was happening. Some said (Y/n) was a witch or a curse. Some people guessed the Gods were mad at them and, to be honest (Y/n) and Benjamin starts to believe it. (Y/n)'s family wasn’t doing better either even with medicine  
(Y/n) started having a scared feeling whenever she went outside. She felt like she was being watched and felt as if someone was going to take her. Once she told Benjamin about this he ordered all the guards to watch her 24/7.  
She had the guard watching her all the time. She started getting tired of the guards and complained a bit to Benjamin. Benjamin was kind to her and was understanding. She actually began to fall for him. He didn’t sleep with other maidens in secret or even have prostitution allowed in the land. He was kind and sweet to her.  
He would never hit her or ignore her. He was one of the kindest Caesar’s they had.   
One day after another family was dead Benjamin decided to go to an Oracle. When he got there (y/n) was waiting for him. He sat down and asked her what he was doing wrong that upset the gods. Her replay made him shiver  
“You have married the woman Hades wants and the only way to please him is her. You must kill her.” She said, she got up and walked out leaving him scared. He immediately went to the palace to see his love brushing her hair.  
“ I can’t.” He said, she turned to him  
“What?” She asked  
“Hades wants you. He wants me to kill you.” Her eyes widened.  
“Oh no,” she got up and walked to him.  
He really couldn’t do it. After four months though Hades was furious. While (y/n) was sleeping next to her husband Hades snuck into their room. He went behind (y/n)’s sleeping form and stabbed her with a dagger in his hand.  
Her eyes widened and slowly fell into death. Hades snapped his fingers and appeared next to the pool of death. He grabbed (y/n)’s arm and pulled her up. She slowly woke up to find Hades holding her like a baby.  
“What...what am I doing here?” She asked, Hades smiled and squeezed her.  
“You were dead but I brought you back,” He said, She was put on the ground gently. She jumped up and stepped away from him.  
“I would rather be alive with my husband then be alive with you” she growled, hade took her arm  
“Listen hear you Are going to love me because if you don’t your family will die. They are already almost gone. But I can also heal them.” He said, (y/n) thought for a moment.  
“Will my husband be ok?” She asked he nodded   
“Alright, just please keep my family safe,” she said, hades hugged her and kissed her cheek   
“ We will have a marvelous time. I can’t wait for our first born” he licked her cheek.


	4. Yandere Male Artemis x reader

I don't own anything  
You were the daughter of the war hero, James (L/n). He was known for amazing skill and talent and when he was young he was told that he was very good looking. When he meet your mother he fell head over heels for her.  
James was appointed as the king's main guard. Then your mother and he got married and had 4 children. They had 3 sons and one daughter who was the youngest and with all those sons everyone thought one would be good at shooting but nope.   
There was Dome, the oldest, he was a kind soul who was very smart and brave and was great at sword fighting but was just terrible at shooting arrows.  
The next was Jax, the second oldest, he was very spoiled and acted like he was top class. To be honest he reminded you of sleeping beauty. He had never touched a sword in his life even with your father breathing down his neck.  
The last brother was Pares, the youngest brother, he was mischievous and was very clever when it came to mind games but he was terrible at fighting and shooting bow and arrows but he was really sensitive when you talked about it as if sad he wasn’t good at it.  
Then there was You, the youngest daughter, You were the most beautiful maiden in the land and everyone told you. They said you had your father’s looks when he was young with your (H/c) and your (E/c). You hated being told that not that you hated your father, oh no you loved him but you never cared how you looked.   
You had one thing that people thought was odd. You loved to hunt. Oh Yeah, that nice breeze and the feeling when you let that bow go and you see it hit the mark was just perfect. But no one else thought so.  
You learned from watching your father over the years and you would sneak into Dome’s room and take the bow and arrow’s he never used then leave to the forest to practice. Over the years you became outstanding.  
The day everyone found out wasn’t good. You saw your brother Dome practicing with his sword, Jax was just watching clouds, and Pares was reading. You grabbed your bow and arrow and shouted for your brother’s and they came curiously to what you wanted.  
“I can shoot like daddy!“ You said, they all laughed at you  
“No you can’t, your a girl and girls cook,” Jax said, you puffed and aimed and fired to shoot a perfect shot. They all froze in shock. They demanded you never told anyone about this and said to never do that again.   
You didn’t listen. You still shot bow and arrows whenever you had time. One day though it backfired.  
The king and his son, Bar, who was your age, came to visit your father and thank him for his service. When the king’s son saw you he demanded your hand in marriage when he came of age to rule. Your father saw no problem with it and said yes which means you were engaged to a boy you saw only once.

Thankfully you weren’t to be wed until you were 16 which you were 13 when you were engaged. The day you turned 16 though was a nightmare.  
You woke up and dreadfully sighed and got up just to get an idea. This was your last day of freedom so you grabbed your bow and ran off into the woods. You never felt so free but you knew it wouldn’t last.   
“I wish women could say no to marriage if they were asked but men are just too scared to let women have a little freedom,” You sighed, You then got ready to shoot but heard horses stop in front of you. It was guards and the prince. The one you were to marry   
“A girl using a weapon. That’s preposterous, guards take her to my castle and burn that weapon for she will never be allowed to hold such a weapon as she will be with children and too busy to be outside with such weapons,” You then sprint as fast with your bow as you could ending up at the sea. You decided to swim as far as you could and lucky you found an island so you went ashore. It was a large island with a lot of trees so thick you can’t see the end. You walk and wander through its beauty  
“HELLO?” You shouted, a few birds flew away and you swore you heard something walking around.  
“Huh” you started walking around more and after your bow dried do you started shooting.  
After a day or two, you fell in like be with the island. It was beautiful and had food and water.   
You shot a male buck and walked to it until you jumped when you heard a man speak  
“You have quite a shot” You turned to see a handsome man leaning on a tree.  
“ I’m so sorry I had no idea someone was here,” You said, he laughed and got from the tree and walked to you but you starting backing away to end with your back on a tree. He was so close you could feel his breath on you.  
“You are very beautiful” he moved some of your hair behind your ear and you take a breath in shock  
”I have watched you for a bit now and I have to admit I'm impressed,” he said with a smirk as he began to play with your hair.   
”Who are you?” You asked   
“You really don’t know. Well I’m Artemis,” He said, you gasped   
“Oh I’m so sorry I’ll leave right now,” you said   
“Oh gorgeous, you are never going to leave,” he said, he then leaned in and kissed you. You tried to pull him away but he was too strong  
A few years later  
“Let her go, brother,” Apollo said, she had watched as Artemis abused you and was sick of her brother and was finished with this game  
“Never,” Artemis growled. They leaped and fought while you were on the ground with your skin glowing. Artemis made you immortal, that’s what broke his sister Apollo  
“Mother will not be pleased,” Apollo said, Artemis laughed  
“Oh please, that whore has no care for us. She is to busy having sex with any guy she can see,” Artemis said, Apollo scuffed   
“Well I don’t care, she is human not an animal, you have to let her go, Artemis then punched his sister and she went to punch but was stabbed with an arrow  
“That won’t kill me,” she said, he smirked   
“This isn’t a normal arrow,” it glowed and she gasped   
“No,” she barely whispered   
“Oh yes” She fell to the ground on her knees  
“The arrow to mortals. It kills immortals now sister I’m sorry but...I love her too much” She fell dead. You cried into tears as Artemis walked to you and hugged you  
“Oh don’t be scared, I had to kill her. She was going to take you” He said


	5. Yandere Cronos x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very dark. Ps I know this isn't requested but I actually did a trade with Nixie who is also a fanfic yandere writer. She is on Quitev and she writes a yandere greek mythology as well but we have totally different stories. She traded me Cronos for Hephaestus because we were both having trouble coming up with stories for each. I'll tell you guys when she has finished Hephaestus.

Cronus or Kronos, don’t know but either  
I don’t own anything. Warning mention of rape and killing of a baby but not at all detailed.  
I traded with Nixie who also writes yandere greek mythology  
Cronos has been on the earth for years hiding from his children after escaping Tartarus. He lived in a cave and had a disguise as a puppy that was there Incase someone entered the cave.He could have just disguised himself as a human but he didn’t want to take any chances.  
It was the year 2000 and he was still hiding. He was eating the squirrel he caught when he heard someone walking to the cave. He saw a young child around 6 years old. She had pigtails and wore a sundress. She looked around and picked up a few rocks just to look at him. She kept walking further in so Cronos went to threatened her. He jumped out and he barked at her trying to scare her.  
“Oh hello, little one. What are you doing in this cave,” she sounded so kind to him. He stopped barking at her, he noticed how kind her eyes were.  
“There’s a good dog,” She pets Cronos and she took a knee and smiled at the dog. Cronus could hear an adult’s shouting the name (Y/n) and the girl turned  
“I’m sorry, my (guardians) is calling I’ll come back tomorrow” She ran off with an adorable little giggle as she ran. Cronus couldn't stop thinking about her the whole night and was excited to see her again the next morning and to his surprise, she did come back every day.   
She would talk to him every day for years and he enjoyed their times together but her stupid (guardians) would take her away from him and he hated them for it. She talked to him as a friend would and as she grew her beauty did as well. As she grew up she became more distant to him until she completely stopped visiting him. He waited for years for her to show up and when she did his nightmare came true.  
He dreamt about her every day since he saw her as a child. She stopped visiting when she was 13 but he never gave up on her. It had been around 6 years since he last saw her, he sat in his grown-up dog form waiting for her as usual when he heard someone walking towards the cave. He moved his head up looking towards the direction of the sound. A beautiful young woman around the age of 18 walked to the cave.  
“Hello,” She walked to him and hugged him  
“Oh I have missed you, I’m so sorry it took me so long to see you but I’m so excited I have to talk to someone,” The woman had (Hair length) (h/c) and had a (Body type) shape. She looked so much like the child he last saw. She used to wear sundresses now she wore a crop top and short jeans.She was beautiful.  
“I have so much to tell you. I stopped visiting you when I was 13 because I started making friends not that you weren’t a friend. I grew up and began high school when I was 15 and I got a boyfriend when I was 16 and we have been dating ever since. I think he is the one. We started talking about marriage and we even have a plan. After college we are going to get married, he will become a lawyer and I’m going to become a teacher. I actually got accepted into college and my (guardians) are going to meet him for the first time. I think we might pass through here so you get to meet him as well. I’m actually nervous and I don’t know why.” She hugged him and pet him just like she used to do.   
“I love you,” She whispered with a in love smile which came from thinking of her boyfriend. She got up and walked but looked at him once more with a smile. She walked into the long fields of corn hiding the cave leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
He was furious. She said she loved him yet was going to marry another man. Maybe her ‘boyfriend’ was forcing her to marry him. Was he mind controlling her. No, it couldn’t be. Cronus was in love with her so she would not get away. He was not just a titan, he was a god. She was his no matter what.  
He waited until night to strike. He could hear laughing and running.  
“We can play hide and seek,” A manly voice said   
“Ok!”  He then saw a tall 18-year-old man hide next to the cave. Perfect.   
(Y/n) had finished counting and thought she heard someone scream but shrugged it off.She was walking through the corn maze looking for her boyfriend, Jay.  
“JAY,” (Y/n) shouted, after like 10 minutes she started getting worried  
“JAY?” She was getting more worried  
“SERIOUSLY I GIVE UP,” She was in the cave and saw horror.   
“AHHHHHHHH,” She screamed in fear as she saw her boyfriend torn into pieces. She could see a shadow behind her  
“You betrayed me,” She turned to see a giant man muscled with a beard.  
“W-what?” He huffed  
“You betrayed me. You were supposed to end up with me but you chose that mortal,” she started walking back  
“W-who are you?” She asked  
“I am Cronus, the father of the gods and you know mine,” He said, He picked her up and put her over his shoulder walking   
“We must leave before they realize where I am,” He said walking into the corn. People heard someone screaming in the cornfields and a day later they found Jay’s body pieces and found blood and the cops discovered it was (Y/n)’s blood and realized she had been raped.  
(Y/n) was never found. She became a legend to the town. Some say she was kidnapped and raped just to be killed and was told to haunt the cornfield. Some say you could hear her cries and her struggles fighting the mysterious man. Oh if only they knew.  
She was kidnapped and raped but she was not killed. She was taken to a secret place and became pregnant. After the child was born (Y/n) died. Cronus killed the baby out of blame for her death.


	6. Yandere Eros x reader

I don’t own anything. He never met Pshye

Everyone calls her the most loving young woman they know. She loved pretty much everything good in life. She loved all life. She loved animals and humans and would cry if she heard someone died.   
The only secret she held was she had never wanted to fall in love. She never wanted to marry anyone. She felt it was overdone. She loved watching mother’s and children’s play together but she never felt like she wanted that. She hated how men were always dominant and women were told to never speak, women didn’t even get to vote.  
(Y/n) was getting quite annoyed by all the men trying to catch her attention so she went to a green meadow to relax. She was sitting enjoying the peace when she heard someone behind her. There was a tall strong young man a few steps away.  
Eros mother Aphrodite had been angered by something and when he asked what she responded with a thing she would get angry about.  
“There is told to be a young woman prettier than me,” she responded, she crossed her arms like a child upset.  
“You must go and make her fall in love with an abusive man,” She answered, Eros had done it before so it never bothered him that was until he saw the maiden. She was pure beauty. He couldn’t believe it, he had never felt this way before.  
“Hello?” She said with a questioning voice, he jumped a bit and looked to see if she was talking to someone else just to see she was talking to him.  
“Oh I’m sorry I was just...admiring your beauty,” He said, she rolled her eyes  
“Yeah cause no guy has told me that one,” She said sarcastically, he laughed a little and sat next to her  
“What’s your name?” He asked she moved some of her hair behind her ear.  
“(Y/n),” He already knew her name but he needed her to not get suspicious of him. She got up and started walking but he tried to stop her. She ignored him and kept walking until she got home but he saw where she lived so the next night he went to her house and threw rocks at a window  
“(Y/n),” He whispered, she opened the window just to rolled her eyes when she saw it was him. She went to close the window but  stopped when started talking  
“Why is it that you want to be alone?” He asked she had quite enough of this  
“It’s better than being with you,” She slammed the window leaving him alone, this started being a common thing. He would come every night to her and she would tell him to go away. After a year of this, he was still trying to convince her to leave but she rejected again. He sighed and flew to his home just to see his mom there waiting for him.   
“What went wrong, my son?” She asked he had to think if a lie fast  
“What do you mean?” He asked She looked at him. Anger was in her eyes as she stared him down while she sat on the soft cushion she was on.  
“She was supposed to fall for an abusive man yet she has not,” She stated, everything was silent. He ran out of his house and flew as fast as possible to save the love of his life. He arrived at the house and quietly opened the window and snuck into the house to see his love sleeping. He smiled and gently stroked her cheek.  
“She has to be cursed Eros,” His mother was right behind him. He was in front of her and blocked her protectively.  
“She has not done anything,” He said, she growled but sighed.   
“Fine but you must take her,” She said, Eros was shocked. Was she playing him? He slowly turned and picked her up bridal style  
“You will never leave me,” He said, He went through the window not looking back to notice his mother smirking.  
“My son is a curse enough for her,” She said.  
(Y/n) woke up in a comfy warm bed. She noticed immediately this was not her bed. She jolted up to see Eros cooking something. He turned and smiled at her.  
“Oh hello, my love. Your going to enjoy this well I hope you do because if you don’t that won’t be good because you are never leaving here so get comfy,”


	7. Yandere Ares

I don’t own anything

His love was gone. Aphrodite’s husband killed Aphrodite, the one he loved and no one was too sad beside the men who liked having her as a quick f*ck.  
Aphrodite and he were in love but they had to keep it a secret since she was married. Hephaestus, her husband, caught her cheating on him with Ares so out of anger he killed her right in front of Ares.   
Ares was miserable ever since then. He sulked around in sorrow for years. People just got used to it. Some gods called him the god of crying behind his back.  
In the times of phones though Ares had wanted to stop crying and wanted to forget about his love.   
(Y/n) was working at her friend's small diner when it started raining again. She grew used to it, it seemed like it never ended at times.   
She took off her apron and hung it on the rack and grabbed her coat and put it on before locking the diner to leave. As she heard her feet take step by step and watching them with pure tiredness she felt a strong body crash into her. She gasped and fell butt first on to the ground and saw her purse fall into a puddle.  
“I’m so sorry here let me help you,” She heard a strong testosterone voice say, she looked up to see a strong man offering his hand. She gently took it and he helped her up and then picked up her purse.   
“It fell into a puddle, sorry,” He apologized, she took the purse as it had dirty water dripping slowly out of it.  
“It’s ok you didn’t mean to do it,” She said, the man then noticed her beauty. She had (h/c) and had a beautiful body shape ( You do and don’t think otherwise) and she had (s/c). Her eyes are what caught his attention the most. She had (E/c) eyes just like Aphrodite once had before he saw the light in her eyes fade with the sword her husband had made before he walked in to see the affair which Ares had called love.  
“I-I’m um...Crucio,” He said, she smiled which made him want to hug her and ki-wait that can’t be right. Could it be possible to fall in love that fast? No, it can’t be...Right?  
“I’m (Y/n),” She offered her hand politely and he gently shook it and when he did he felt a slight tingle almost as if they were meant to be.   
“Hope to see you soon,” She said, he watched as she continued walking to her home. Ares knew he couldn’t let her go so he followed her to her apartment. It was a nice small apartment that looked very homey.   
He would watch her for hours every day. She didn’t have the most interesting life but that’s what he loved about her. No one else would think of her any different than another human, no one else but him. He did notice though she had a lot of pictures of a man a few years older than her in an Army uniform.   
He would also come to the small diner she worked at. He would smile and tell her what he wanted and she would cook and she would hand it to him then he would eat and leave with neither of them even talking once.  
One day though he noticed she was not at work. He stalked her apartment to find she was hugging the man in all her pictures  
“I missed you so much,” She said  
“I missed you too sis,” He said, they pulled away and sat on the couch beginning to talk.Ares was just happy it was her brother and not her boyfriend.  
“Has it been harder this time,” She asked  
“It was better than the last time. The new president(Not Trump) actually let us stop a spy. We couldn’t injure anyone under 18. The enemies had so many kids being spies for them so the kids were able to go to the enemies and told them where they were,”   
“I’m just glad your home safe,” (Y/n) said, they talked the whole night and Ares noticed that her brother started noticing they were being watched so he started being more careful. Ares had seen his love less and less because of her brother. He was becoming impatient for her brother to leave.  
Ares thought (y/n)’s brother wouldn’t visit her at the diner since he was visiting friends so he decided to see her.  He ordered and she gave him his lunch like the future wife she was meant to be. He decided to take all his courage and do something he never thought he could do  
“Would you like to go on a date with me?” He asked, (Y/n) froze in a bit of shock since she had never had him talk to her besides when they first met.  
“I’m sorry but I’m just not really ready for a relationship,” She responded, Ares got up in anger but when he did the door opened  
“Is this guy messing with you?”    
“...He was just leaving Derek,” (y/n) said, her brother nodded and stood behind his sister in defense trying to look intimidating. Ares almost laughed at the mortal man trying to look tough in front of him but decided to play along and walked out. He then heard someone trying to catch up to him.  
“Why are you stalking my sister?” Ares turned to see Derek  
“I don’t know what you mean,”   
“Yeah right don’t think I haven’t noticed,” Ares smirked and laughed a little  
“Because I love her,” Ares responded  
“Well, she doesn’t love you. She isn’t looking for a relationship,” He said, Ares huffed   
“One day she will be mine,” Ares said, Derek rolled his eye   
“You’ll have to get through me,” Derek laughed, Ares took that as a challenge   
(Y/n) was hugging her brother at the airport before he left and he kissed her forehead.  
“I gotta go,” He said, (y/n) nodded and let him go. He walked to the line to the airport and left. (Y/n) hadn’t heard from her brother for so long and she was getting worried about him.  
(Y/n) had just got home from work when she heard someone knock at the door. She gently put the book she had been reading on her couch after she put a bookmark on where she last was in her imaginative mind. She walked to the door to see a tall man in uniform holding a folded flag in his large soft looking hands  
“I’m so sorry, he died in great honor,”  He stated, (Y/n) didn’t even think about what she was doing. She felt her soft hands touch her lips and felt tears fall out of her eyes. The man in front of her patiently for her to come to the realization and calm down enough to take the flag. After a few moments of mourning, she finally took the flag. He offered his hand to her  
“He was a great man maybe someday we can talk more,” He said, she shook his hand and nodded as he wrote his number on a piece of paper. She took the piece and closed the door just to throw the piece of paper into the almost empty bag with garbage in it.  
“How could any man ask out a woman mourning,” She said  
A few weeks later (Y/n) went back to work to see her old friends. One day though as usual Crucio came to the diner but he seemed more determined  
“Would you like to go on a date with me?” He asked she took a deep breath  
“I’m sorry but I’m to busy for a relationship,” She lied  
“Well that makes sense your brother died from being stabbed in battle,” (Y/n) froze  
“How did you know that I didn’t tell you how he died,”   
“How do you think?  Now we can be happy. He was keeping you from me,” Ares got up and walked slowly to her and every step he took she took a step back until she hit the wall. She felt him brush his fingers through her hair.  
“You're crazy,” She tried to push him away but he was too strong to move. He laughed as he saw her weak attempt. She heard someone snap their fingers and opened her eyes to see she was in a whole new place.  
“How did you do that?”   
“I’m a god, what can’t I do?” He said he hugged her from behind.   
No one ever saw (Y/n) again. Some say she went to her brother, some think she ran away but no one really knew what happened to her but Ares.


	8. Yandere Luke Castellan x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is the son of Hermes so he is a demi-god

I don’t own anything  
You were a very odd girl. At least that’s what people told you. You weren’t a fan of phones or laptops. You just loved being outside and enjoying the forest behind your house.  You would sit on a tree branch and listen to birds and read a book in peace.  
There were times where you felt you were being watched but you just thought it could have been a hunter passing by. You did see a man around your 18 year old’s brothers age though in weird gold tacky armor watching you but when you blinked he was gone.  
Everyone said you were a very very beautiful girl but you were too modest to see how right they were. Your older brother, Jay’s friends always flirted you even though they were 2 years older than you and you were 16.  
When you and your brother walked home his friends would join once and awhile. You didn’t mind, you got used to their company after a while. They got a bit close sometimes but it wasn’t a big deal.  
After walking home with your brother and his friends you dropped your bookbag on the floor where you would pick it up tomorrow and ran through the trees with joy. You ran for an hour not caring if you got lost since it wasn’t a very thick forest.  
You found a place to rest and sat ready to read in silence. You were enjoying the book ‘Wonder’ for around an hour when you heard someone running through the trees. You look and wait to see who it was when you see it was the same man you saw before.  
“I can’t believe I’m actually talking to you,” He mumbled with excitement  
“W-What,” Something felt off about this man for some reason. He smiled looking at the ground for a moment and walked towards you  
“I-I know you don’t know me but I’ve been watching you for a long time and I don’t have much time before Percy figures out I’m the lighting thief,” You got up and slowly tried to leave but he grabbed your wrist.  
“What’s wrong, I promise I’ll protect you if that’s what you're worried about,” You tried to push him off but it didn’t work.  
“Let me go,”  
“If you won’t listen then-then I’m sorry but I need to make you mine,” He pushed you to the ground causing you to hit your head a bit. You rubbed your head but froze when you heard the man pull his zipper down. You screamed and tried to crawl away but he grabbed your ankle.  
“Hey hey it’s ok. I have been in love with you for so long. Ever since I first saw you I couldn’t stop thinking about you. My name is Luke so remember that when you come ok,” You saw that his pants were on the ground. You started crying as he started messing with your short’s trying to force them down while you struggled to get away  
“Please please stop,” You begged but he just kept forcing himself on you.  
“SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!” You screamed but no one seemed to hear. It was then you realized how deep you really were in the forest. You felt the cool air breeze over your legs as you kicked him which made you realized you were pantsless and now not wearing panties. You looked to see him throwing your panties behind him and to see he had his dick hanging out throbbing.  
“I need you to not scream too loud, ok?”  You wouldn’t stop squirming as he put his weight on you. He grabbed your wrist and forced them hard on the ground, You could feel his...member touching you. He stroked himself, you realized this was really going to happen. You were going to get raped in the forest. You could never go into the forest without a memory of this, no more peace from nature just memories.  
“Please, I’ll do anything but this. I have a bit of money. I have um...ok not much but please just stop,”  
“Oh, I want something,”  
“What, what do you want?”  
“You,” He forced himself inside you. You had never felt so much pain. You could see black spots here and there. It seemed like there was no sound just his expression as he raped you. After a few seconds, you could hear everything, you didn’t even notice that you started screaming.  
“I can’t believe I have you. Your mine all mine,” He moaned as he thrusted into you while you screamed. The animals ran from your screaming in fear, you could feel your throat becoming too dry to scream. You finally stopped screaming as he continued assaulting you and you could hear him moaning.  
“You're so beautiful. Your the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Aphrodite would even hate you. Your hair is so beautiful and your (s/c) is just perfect.” He wouldn’t stop talking. You just wanted this to be over.  
“Oh gods I’m so close baby,” He moaned, he started thrusting into like he was in heat almost causing you to whimper while he pounded you. You felt a sticky liquid substance squirt into your cunt.  
“That-was-great,” He said trying to catch his breath, he pulled out of you and grabbed pants and put them on before turning to you with a smile.  
“Once my plan works I’ll come back,” He left you with your shirt full of dirt and torn while your bottom half was completely naked bleeding on the floor with his cum dripping out of you. You were too tired to move so you fell asleep right on the floor.  
You woke up to a loud helicopter flying over you. It landed a bit away but not too far, you turned your head to see a man and woman in police uniforms running towards you. They got you to the hospital and told your parents after searching for 2 days they found you but not in good shape, to say the least.  
Your mother was heartbroken, your brother and dad wanted to kill whoever did this to you but they couldn’t find any man with the description you gave them and his name.  
It had been 3 years since then and you were heading off to go to your college class which was not too far from your house. You had yourself ready to leave your childhood house to come back after your classes were over. When you went to touch the doorknob someone small hugged your leg.  
“Mommy!” You turned to see your beautiful baby girl, Christine hugging your knees. You knelt down and gave her one last hug  
“Ohhh I’ll miss you, baby. It’s only an hour class,” You kissed her cheek and hugged her tight  
“I hate seeing you have to leave her but you got to go to that class,” Your mom said, she was right. You let Christine go and kissed her one last time and left.    
The class was extremely long. You remember your aunt having a baby and having to go to teach at a school for a month. She was in full agony being separated from her baby and you now know how she feels.  
The whole class was just everyone judging you being too young to be a mother. You always just looked at the board taking notes while looking at the clock once and awhile. When the class was over you left to go to your car and when your hand went to open the door you swore you saw HIM.  You turn again and don’t see him  
You lost your breath, you didn’t even think as you got into your car and started and drove as fast and safe as you could. You were practically stunned but thankfully you were still able to drive home. When you got home you ran to your baby girl to hug her. You told your mom and she said it was probably because of stress and it was just a mirage so after a bit you calmed down. But she was so wrong.  
The next few days you were scared but kept thinking it would be ok. Your mom and dad had to go to a meeting at your dad’s workplace and your brother in the army so you were alone taking care of her which wasn’t unnatural. You tucking Christine in softly humming your favorite song that your mom used to sing to you when you went to sleep. You kissed her cheek and went to turn when someone covered your mouth with their hand.  
“ Shhh it’s ok, I came back just like I said,” It was him. He came back. He was in your daughter’s room with you. If you tried to struggle she could wake up and see you being held so helpless with her father holding you.  
“Who is that? Is she your niece or is she...wait is she mine?” You were crying silently as he held you. You didn’t know what to say  
“Is she mine,” He demanded an answer, you hesitantly nodded. He was in total shock looking over your shoulder looking at your daughter.  
”This-This is perfect,” He mumbled  
“Now I get to take you and her with me. The gods will get to see how a real father is like since they have no idea how to be real parents. They will regret all of their mistakes. The next generation is coming,” Luke said with an insane smile.  
“(Y/N),” your mother yelled as your dad took their coats off. After a few seconds of silence, they started getting worried  
“(Y/N)?” Nothing, your parents ran upstairs as fast as they could to see Christine’s room was empty and so was your room. The rooms were both cleaned almost like no one had lived there before.


End file.
